An X-ray examination apparatus comprises in general a source for generating an X-ray beam, means for directing the beam towards a target (i.e. patient), receiver means for receiving X-ray radiation that has passed the target, and imaging means for processing the receiver signals and calculating X-ray images. Since the above-specified components are already known, while the present invention does not relate to improving the above-specified components, and while further the present invention can be implemented with existing components as specified above, it is not necessary here to explain in further detail the design and operation of the above-specified components.
An X-ray examination apparatus further comprises control means, for controlling the setting and operation of the apparatus, and display means for displaying the X-ray image. Typically, the control means comprise one or more buttons, one or more keyboards, etc, and the display means comprise at least one display device, for instance implemented as a CRT monitor, an LCD monitor, or the like. Since such control means and display means are already known per se, while the present invention does not relate to improving the control means or display means, and while further the present invention can be implemented with known per se control means and display means, it is not necessary here to explain in further detail the design and operation of the control means and display means.
Usually, the control means and display means are located at some distance from the X-ray source and receiver means, being mutually coupled by cables. This applies specifically to mobile apparatus, designed for being used in an operating theatre. While performing a surgical operation, a surgeon may wish to have X-ray images of the operation field; this applies for instance in the case of an instrument being advanced in a blood vessel. The X-ray source and receiver means must necessarily be located relatively close to the patient, the control means must be located close to an operator, and the display means should preferably be located close to the surgeon. On the other hand, when the surgeon does not need the support by X-ray images, the relatively large components of the X-ray apparatus are just an obstacle to the surgeon.
For easy displacement, the control means and display means are typically arranged on a mobile carriage, that can be wheeled towards the surgeon if needed, and that can be wheeled away if not needed.
Now a practical problem is that, in order to be of use to the surgeon, the display device of the display means must be directed towards the surgeon. On the other hand, if an operator is to control the setting of the apparatus using the control means, he should be able to watch the display device. This means that the operator is positioned at the same side of the display device as the surgeon, but this is very uncomfortable, at least to the surgeon, because in the operating theatre there is typically very little space.
A further practical problem is that the control means (key board and the like) are positioned at the same side of the display device as the operator, and thus are directed towards the operation field. By the very nature of operation proceedings, it is possible that some body fluids are released from the patient and come into contact with the control means. Cleaning the control means, which is of course needed from a hygienic point of view, is relatively difficult. Conversely, the close proximity of the control means, which are difficult to clean, forms a potential risk to the sterility of the operation field.
It is a general objective of the present invention to eliminate or at least reduce the above problems.